


Party Interaction #1

by Lyus



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: There's limited patience to be found when it comes to personal history.





	

"What did he give you?"

"Advice."

"Will you take it?"

She turned to look at her, her face just another conduit for her emotions, another hurdle to jump over. "That man has only existed in my dreams, wasn't here till after I was born, and only wanted me after I'd become something." There was that cloudiness in her eyes, hidden under the sharp ridges of her brow and the scrunching of her nose in distaste. She was focused, lips pursed and head held high.

"There's a reason I don't bother with men," Rakritte had said. It had rested on the shoulders of the party since, that bad experience she wore over her like a cloak, the suspicion with which she treated men. Worst was the Dovahkiin, forced into the brunt of her scrutiny by virtue of being other; not a Nord in Skyrim; not female, not male, born with the soul of something that defied the simple categorizations presented to them.

What struck the Dovahkiin the most was the way in which Larethia had presented herself, turned Rakritte's ire unto herself. It was welcome, but it was damning. Rakritte with her prejudices and Larethia with her seemingly limitless patience for such adversity.


End file.
